Antonio Rogerio Nogueira vs. Alistair Overeem 1
The first round began. Overeem landed a big right hand. Three thirty-five. Nogueira blocked a high kick. Overeem kneed the body in the clinch. Again. Again. Nine fifteen. Another knee, Nogueira replied. Another from Overeem and another. Nine minutes remaining. Another knee from Overeem. Overeem kneed the body hard. Eight thirty-five. Another, Nogueira replied. The ref broke them up. Nogueira blocked the high kick. Overeem missed a flying knee with eight fifteen. He missed an inside kick. Eight minutes. They clinched and Overeem kneed the body. Another knee. Nogueira pulled guard. Seven thirty-five. Nogueira was more active from the bottom. Seven fifteen. Overeem defended an armbar and let him up with seven minutes. Overeem missed a knee high up there. Nogueira blocked a high kick and dodged an inside kick. Six thirty-five. Six fifteen. Overeem landed a body kick and they clinched. Six minutes. Overeem defended a standing guillotine. Nogueira kneed the body. Nogueira pulled guard again. Five thirty-five. His brother was watching anxiously. Five fifteen remaining. Five minutes. Four thirty-five. Overeem stood eating an upkick. He stood over him. He kicked the leg. Four fifteen. The ref stood Nogueira up. Four minutes. Nogueira landed an inside kick. Nogueira landed a counter left hook. They clinched. Three thirty-five. They exchanged a knee to the body. Overeem kneed and Nogueira replied. Another exchange. Overeem kneed and Nogueira replied, Overeem kneed twice and they broke with three fifteen. They clinched. Three minutes. Nogueira kneed the body. Overeem kneed the body. Nogueira kneed the body as the ref broke them up. Two thirty-five. They clinched. Overeem landed a knee. Nogueira got a big trip to side control. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Overeem regained half-guard. One thirty-five. Overeem regained guard impressively. Nogueira landed a left and another. Nogueira landed a big left. One fifteen. Nogueira landed a pair of big lefts. One minute. Nogueira landed a right hand. Nogueira landed a pair of right hammerfists. Nogueira landed a left hand. Thirty remaining. Nothing spectacular but scoring. Fifteen. Nogueira landed a left hand. He landed a big left and a right and another. The first round ended. Overeem seemed tired. The second round began. They exchanged immediately. Nogueira missed an inside kick. Overeem replied landing one. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Overeem missed a big right to the clinch. Four minutes. Overeem kneed the body. Nogueira pulled half-guard. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Overeem backed off and let him up. Three minutes. They clinched. Nogueira kneed the body. Overeem got a big throw to side control. The ref almost immediately moved them to the center. Nogueira regained guard quickly. Two thirty-five. Nogueira locked up a triangle briefly. Overeem escaped staying calm. He escaped a kneebar and let Nogueira up. Two fifteen. Nogueira blocked a body kick. Two minutes. They clinched. They exchanged some iffy looking knees to the legs. Overeem kneed the body. One thirty-five. Nogueira got a beautiful trip throw to side control. His corner called for the kimura. One fifteen. Nogueira mounted. Overeem regained half-guard. One minute. Nogueira landed a right hammerfist. Nogueira passed to side control. Thirty-five. Nogueira mounted. He landed a big right and a left. A big right. He breifly worked towards an arm triangle. Fifteen with two big lefts. A right. A big right. Nogueira's beating the fuck out of him now. The second round ended, it could/should have been stopped there. Nogueira had the win via unanimous decision.